


The One I Love the Most

by HollysSuga



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Family, BamJae are JJP's babies, Best Student Kim Namjoon, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hyung Line in High School/College, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Jimin is Sope's baby, Jin being called eomma, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Namjoon | RM Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Whipped, Kim Seokjin is Boss at cooking, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Model Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mpreg, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Original Character(s), Parents Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga, Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Popular Kim Seokjin, Popular Min Yoongi, Scenting, Seokjin and Yoongi's parents are rich with dat moolah, Taekook are Namjin's babies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Min Yoongi | Suga, Yugyeom is Markson's baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollysSuga/pseuds/HollysSuga
Summary: Seokjin and Yoongi have been best friends for as long as they could remember.  Their bond was made even more strong when both of them were presented as Omega.Namjoon and Hoseok met in Middle school and were best friends even since.  They both presented as Alpha liked they wished to be. They both changed schools for an unknown reason.Both pairs of Best Friends don't know whats ahead of them in their life when they come to the same High School and meet on their first day of sophomore year and become Best Friends and eventually Lovers. We follow the life of these crackheads through the years of their times together. And soon enough both couples have their own pups, and well that will be a different story (Not literally).





	1. Introduction: First Day of Sophomore Year

Seokjin came out of the Bathroom after taking the test, placing it on the counter before washing his hands. Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok were in the room connected to the bathroom. Jin leaves the test on the counter covered by the box and exits the bathroom.

"Im so nervous" Seokjin says. "I mean the signs are clear Jinnie the same syptoms as me" Yoongi says. "Well if you aren't that's fine too Jin" Namjoon tells Jin. "Okay five minutes are done" Seokjin then goes in the bathroom covers the test in his hand then walks out of the bathroom. The other three in the room are looking at Jin. Jin uncovers the test from his hand and looks down at the answer. His eyes water at the two pink lines from the test and Jin covers his mouth with his hand, "Oh my gosh Joonie, I-I- I'm really pregnant!" Seokjin exclaims. "See? I knew it I told you Jinnie!" Yoongi says. Namjoon goes up to Jin and hugs his Omega, tears well up in his eyes. "Wow that's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys and so close to little Jiminie here~" Hoseok says as he rubs Yoongi's little bump that is growing.

But that's the future, let's see how all this came to be.

"Mr.Kim wake up please, It's time for breakfast go ahead and wash up" says one of Seokjin's maids. Jin then wakes up and goes to brush his teeth and then gets whatever expensive clothes were put out for him.

After he is dressed he heads down stairs to the dining room to eat his breakfast. "Mmm waffles with berries" Seokjin says. And before Jin could says anything else his cup of chocolate milk was brought to him "Ahh thank you I was just going to ask for that" he claps his hands together then starts to eat.

,p> After he's done he asks "Am I gonna go with Yoongi or am I going to get escorted to the school?" "You will be going with Mr.Min" says one of the maids. "Mm okay when will he be here?" Seokjin asks "They are already waiting outside and your bag is waiting by the door" the maid explains. "Oh okay then" he then begins to hurry because he knows how Yoongi is. He takes his bag from the maid by the door with a soft thank you and goes out the door of his parents' mansion and sees a limo waiting outside in the yard by the gate.

After he was helped in he sat next to Yoongi. "Aish you take a long time Jinnie" Yoongi tells him "Yeah okay I know but I didn't expect you to be waiting outside for me" Jin says "You act like we haven't done this before" Yoongi complains "Well it's not like we'd be late anyways, even if we were, we would of been fashionably late~" Jin says while striking a pose "Yeah okay then Mr.Fashionably late" Yoongi says as they sit and wait to arrive to the school. Jin gets a text and he looks down to his expensive phone and reads the text from his mother and father, "Hope you have a good first day of your sophomore year Jinnie sorry we couldn't say goodbye to you properly but just know we love you more than anything, Love your Mother and Father" he smiles to himself for the rest of the car ride.

When they arrived in front of the school gate, everyone that was in that area was looking at the car (because duh who doesn't look at limo pulling up to a school gate) "Jesus everyone's looking at us. I keep saying we should take a more, less attention attracting car" Yoongi says as he is grabbing his bag and looking out the window "I love the attention on me as i'm walking out of the car~" Jin says already having his bag on his shoulder waiting for the driver to open the door for him. Jin gets out of the car looking extra as ever with Yoongi following in a more normal manner.

Everyone was looking at the two Omega in flashy Gucci clothes and sparkly jewelry. Yoongi did but at the same time didn't like the attention, everyone knew who they were except the freshmen. They became popular in their freshmen year because of their parents' status and their visuals and riches not to mention Jin's singing skills, modeling, and Yoongi's rap skills. Seokjin loved all the attention and sang for more. Jin sang in the school's last talent show while Yoongi rapped and they got first place in their freshman year. Jin and Yoongi were both looking for an Alpha or Beta but nobody sparked their attention. All the Alphas or Betas just wanted them because they were popular, rich, and good looking. As the two Omega walked in the gate everyone whispered about them and something caught Jin's attention, "Did you hear about the two new transfer students from the other school. I heard they are really good looking too but i'm not sure." "New students? Good looking? I'll have to be the judge of how good looking they are" Jin thinks.

Meanwhile

Namjoon woke up really early in the morning thanks to his alarm. "Oh yeah first day of this new school" he says as he turns off his alarm, and right after he clicks the stop icon he gets a text from Hoseok signaling he is awake too and Namjoon texts him back so Hoseok knows he is awake.

Namjoon then goes to hop in the shower. Purple starts to drip down his body into the drain from his hair. As he is opening his conditioner bottle he breaks the opening part of the lid "Aish" he says while sighing.

Afterwards he finishes his shower and drys his body down. Namjoon then gets dressed and gets his stuff together. He then calls Hoseok while brushing his teeth "Again Namjoon? I should call you Destruction Monster now" Hoseok jokingly says "Hoseok no stop I said to not call me Rap Monster anymore I said to call me RM, Rap Monster is cringy." Namjoon explains "Welp then I should call you DM then" As Hoseok starts to laugh "Are you done getting dressed? I'm almost done, I just need to finish brushing my teeth, quickly eat the toast that's waiting for me, and then come to your house to pick you up" Namjoon says after spitting out the bubbles from the toothpaste "Okay i'll see you when you come pick me up, bye Joon" Hoseok says "Bye" Namjoon replies.

Namjoon finishes brushing his teeth and heads downstairs to the kitchen and grabs some toast and scarfs it down "Kay mom let's go to Hoseok's house" "Okay let me get the keys" his mom says as she grabs the keys from the key rack. Namjoon grabs his bag and heads out the door into his car to get Hoseok from his house.

Namjoon and his mom arrived at Hoseok's house and the boy with his hair dyed orange ran out right after Namjoon texted him that he was there. "Hello Mrs.Kim thank you for giving me a ride" Hoseok says. "Oh, it's no problem Hoseok you guys are like family so it's no big deal" Namjoon's mother reassures Hoseok. "Why are you two going so early anyway?" Namjoon's mom asks "Well since we are new to this school we don't want a lot of attention on us" Namjoon explains "Yeah and I heard word spreads fast through that school" Hoseok adds "Not to mention we want to get our schedule early so we don't get pushed around or have to wait forever in line" Namjoon says while checking how his hair looks in the car mirror.

Once the two Alpha arrive they get out say goodbye to Namjoon's mom and head to the office building to get their schedules. The process was quick and easy so after they found a spot to sit down and chill at that is facing the gate.

They watch as more and more students come inside the gate while talking and the people who look like they know this place like the back of their hand look at them and talk to the friend they have that is next to them. Hoseok swore that he saw a girl take a picture of them and sent it to their friend. Then both Alpha stare at the gate as they see a black limo parked in front or the gate and a bunch of people looking and whispering.

They see two guys come out of the car both wearing flashy outfits that look like Gucci to them with matching jewelry. The first one with light pink hair comes out in a really extra manner and the second with light blue hair comes out like a normal person.

"Hey I recognize that first guy with the light pink hair that came out!" Hoseok says out of nowhere "From where?" Namjoon asks "I've seen him on the cover of a magazine and other places" Hoseok explains "Must be a rich model boy" Namjoon says "I wonder who that other one is. Do you think that's his brother?" Hoseok asks " I dunno" Namjoon says as they watch the two guys walk in the gate.

Then as the two walk in, since the bench is facing the gate, their eyes meet one another's. The one in front with light pink hair says something to the one that is slightly behind with light blue hair.

Then they start to walk closer to where Namjoon and Hoseok are.

Surely they're just walking up the path and not to them.

But they don't walk to the left or right side of the path.

"They're walking up to us" Hoseok says "What do we do? Just pretend we don't see them, look up to them?" Namjoon says in panic

"Well hello there, you two must be the new transfer students, am I correct?" the light pink haired boy says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS World is free ;w; So Yoongles is gonna debut~ IMA BE THE BEST MANAGER FOR MY LIL MEOW MEOW AND IMA MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET HIT BY A CAR! Also who did you get? Comment who's manager you are, if you took the test ;3

As Jin and Yoongi walked inside the gate they met eyes with two guys sitting on the bench that was facing the gate, one with his hair dyed purple and the other with his hair dyed orange. They didn't recognize these two boys. "Hey do you think those guys are the transfer students?" Jin whispered to Yoongi "mmh" he replied in a I don't know sort of way "Well let's go up to them and see" Jin said as they walked closer not taking the other two paths that went around where the bench was. The guy with the purple hair said something to the guy with the orange hair with a panicked look in Yoongi's opinion. 

"Well hello there, you two must be the new transfer students,am I correct?" Jin says

"Oh no hes hot!" is the only thing that Namjoon was thinking at the time so Hoseok basically read his mind and answered for him "Yeah you are" said Hoseok with a big smile. Yoongi was looking at his sweet smile and got a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. Namjoon finally replied "Yeah and we're in our Sophomore year what about you?" he asked "Mm that's nice we are also in our Sophomore year" Seokjin said.

Jin had to admit they were really good looking and in Jin's opinion, the purple headed boy was really cute, and Jin kind of liked him. "Oh how could I forget my name is Namjoon, Kim Namjoon or RM" Namjoon says "And my name is Jung Hoseok or I like to be called J-hope sometimes " Hoseok says with a cute smile "I'm Kim Seokjin but you can call me Jin~" Jin says "I'm Min Yoongi it's nice to meet you or just call me Suga I don't really care" Suga says.

Hoseok sniffs the air where Yoongi is "Mm your Minty scent smells amazing and I love the smell of a grass filled field" Hoseok says. Yoongi has to try so hard to not blush "I love your citrus-y scent too" he says while slightly smiling. As they were about to continue to talk the bell rings. "See you at lunch?" Namjoon says "You bet" Jin says "The table nearest to the door" Yoongi adds.

" What just happened" Namjoon said "I have no idea Joon" Hoseok says as they get up to go to their class. As they're walking to the classroom they continue to some-what talk about the encounter with Jin and Yoongi. "He smelt so good like, Roses and cotton and he was so handsome or pretty, actually both and his pink hair looks amazing not to mention his plump lips" Joon goes on and on " Someone has a little crush~" Hoseok says "Don't act like you didn't like that blue haired boy Yoongi" Namjoon said in his defense "Well I have to admit he was adorable and he did smell amazing" Hoseok said. "I hope we get to know them more" Joon says "You J-hope~" Hoseok says while laughing "Yeah me too" Hoseok says as they arrive to their classroom.

Yoongi wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was explaining all he could think about was that adorable smile that boy with the orange hair-Hoseok was it, had. Yoongi hadn't felt this way about anyone else here. He seemed so genuine even though they had just met. But Yoongi wasn't sure he could trust him yet. What was Yoongi thinking? He just met the guy and is already jumping into strong feelings and stuff. Yoongi felt so hopeless he didn't know what was coming over him. He started to get frustrated at himself.

TIMESKIP--> Lunch 

Yoongi and Jin came before Joon and Hoseok and they sat there waiting for them. After at least five minuets later Namjoon and Hoseok came and sat at the table Yoongi and Jin were seated at. Obviously everyone was looking at them, two good looking guys they have never seen before sitting at a table with the two popular, rich, and good looking guys. "Why is everyone looking at us?" Hoseok asked "Well we never let anyone besides us and well you two sit at this table." Jin said "Don't think we are snobs who don't want anyone sitting here with us, it's just people who look to sit here are normally guys or girls who want to date us, use us to get popular, or befriend us and get some expensive birthday gifts or expensive gifts in general." Yoongi added.

"Why did you trust us?" Namjoon said

"Huh?" Jin said.

"We could've been the same as those other people but you trusted us." Namjoon said. "Well I don't know, I have this feeling in my gut that you guys are trust worthy" Jin admitted. "I have that exact same feeling" Yoongi said. "Well are you guys hungry? Because i'm not" Seokjin said to dismiss the silence. "Nope" Joon said simply "No i'm not" Hoseok said "No" Yoongi said. "Well that means we can all just go eat some ice cream~" Seokjin said with an excited tone in his voice "Just follow me!" Jin said as he got up with the others following.

They ended up getting Ramune soda flavored popsicles. Hoseok got the original soda flavor, Namjoon got a grape flavored one, Yoongi got the Cola flavor, and Jin got lychee flavor. They picked a place to sit and then started to talk. "So what are your guys' hobbies?" Jin asked "Well Hoseok and I rap" Namjoon said "I'm also a dancer" Hoseok added "Oh I also rap" Yoongi said. "Oh thats nice to know, maybe we can hear it sometime!" Hoseok said with his sunny smile. His sunny day scent filled Yoongi's nose and he started to blush "Ohhh it's getting hot out here!" Yoongi quickly said to brush off why his face was turning a light shade of pinkish red and he quickly started eating more of his Cola flavored popsicle. "Anyways I like to sing, and it sounds amazing in my opinion" Seokjin said pretending to flip his short light pink hair. "It's amazing in my opinion too" Yoongi said. The bell rang once more and they parted ways to their classes.

Jin and Namjoon had the same class during that time so, they talked all the way to that class and during that class. Jin seen how genuine, smart, sweet, and adorable this guy was. And they got along more than Jin expected, then Namjoon smiled at him and Jin kept his cool but almost had a heart attack. 

Once the final bell rang, Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok met up and exchanged phone numbers. They walked together out of the gate while talking until they had to part ways until the next day. Hoseok went with Namjoon again and Jin also went with Yoongi again. 

"So, are you sure it was the heat that made you blush, Yoongles~" Jin said with a wink and Yoongi chocked on the Starbucks they stopped to get, after that happened Jin started to laugh in his windshield wiper laugh. Yoongi wiped his mouth," Haha very funny Jinnie" Yoongi said while rolling his eyes. " So I was thinking, on Friday you should come over to my house for a sleepover" Jin said. "Yeah okay sure! I'll be happy to come over" Yoongi said. "I should invite Namjoon and Hoseok" Jin said "Even though we just met today I feel like we've been friends for years." Jin admitted " You really should" Yoongi said "Why so you can spend a whole night with Hoseok~" Jin teased "I hate you" Yoongi said in response "I love you too~" Jin said as they waited to get to jin's house to drop him off.

"How was your first day of school boys?" Namjoon's mom asked "It was actually fun for once" Namjoon said "Yeah we met two guys and we're friends now" Hoseok said. "That's nice" Namjoon's mom said. The rest of the ride to Hoseok's house was uneventful and so was arriving to Joon's house.

When Jin got home and was alone in his room is when he could let everything out and be more crazy than normal, which is what he did. He blushed so hard thinking of the adorable heart-stealing dimple smile that Namjoon had. And just thinking of how smart, cute, hot, Namjoon was, Jin exploded with butterflies while rolling around messing up his bed, but that didn't matter he could ask his made to fix it later. And his scent was amazing, a wood filled forest. Jin could just imagine their scents mixed together- "Mr.Kim it's time for dinner" one of his maids said. "Okay, can you fix my bed?" Jin asked "Yes sir" the maid said.

This was an eventful day for them all. They went to bed and anticipated the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, do you like my new icon? I took me FOREVER to find this picture in the right size ;w; Also I don't know if Jin likes lychee I just put that because I like lychee flavored Ramune even thought i've never tasted lychee before. I legit googled it XD  
> .. Does RM like grapes? Lol he probably does but i'm not sure :P (Flashbacks to "Is your grape, is your grape-mon, is your grape grape-mon) Also I gave Hoseok original soda flavor because it tastes like Sprite in my opinion ;3 I tried to use their scents in this more. If you want to know what their scents are, ask in the comments.   
> <3  
> -HollysSuga :3


	3. A Glimpse Into the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late this chapter has been deleted 7 times and long story short I had an idea lost it, had the idea for this chapter wrote it down and such it was late because my sister hogged my laptop watching Hwarang (the K-drama Tae stars in) not to mention this being deleted SEVEN times but yeah :p This chapter was also an excuse to use the Hyung line's scents soo yee.

#  A Glimpse Into the Future 

##  PT 1 of 2 

"Namjoon are you sure everything is ready?" Seokjin says as he tries to remember if he has to do anything. "Everything is fine Jin! You act as if the president is coming, It's only Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jimin." Namjoon says as he wraps his arms around Jin and his growing belly. "So what if it's only them?" Jin says as they sway slowly from side to side in the middle of the kitchen "I'm just saying not everything has to be perfect like you, my Omega" Just as Namjoon kissed Jin's head they heard a thud from somewhere in the house. "Ha ha ha now go find our son before he does something reckless, my Alpha." Jin says as he takes Namjoon's hands off him "Oh yeah, breakfast!" Jin says as he heads straight to the refrigerator.

As Jin is cutting different fruits into bite size pieces to be consumable for Taehyung and Jimin for their yogurt breakfast for when Hoseok and Yoongi come, he feels a tugging at his loose silk pants. "Eomma! When Jiminie coming?" Taehyung asked with an adorable pout on his small face as Jin stops cutting "Soon Tae, you have to be patient they're coming for breakfast and they'll be here for a week." Jin says before giving Tae a kiss on the cheek. Half an hour later as Jin continued to cut the last pieces of fruit the doorbell rang, "Namjoon come get the door!" Jin yelled as he put the fruit in a bowl and washed his hands "Jiminie!" Tae said running to the door as Namjoon was unlocking it. "TaeTae!" Jimin said as he hopped out of his Omega father's arms to takle-hug his best friend. "I'll help Hoseok, Yoongi you can just come inside." Namjoon said "Okay thanks Joon" Yoongi says as he heads over to his best friend to help set the table. 

"Vanilla, blueberry, or strawberry yogurt Jiminie?" Yoongi asked as they all sat at the table to eat their breakfast "Strawbewwy like TaeTae, pwease" Jimin said "Okay Jiminie here" Yoongi said as he gave Jimin what he requested "Tank chu daddy" Jimin said as he requested everything Tae had. "Jiminie what you want in it?" Tae asked Jimin to make sure he enjoyed his food as much as he would "Extwa Strawbewwy" Jimin said and Tae agreed. "Appa can we have Japchae today?" Taehyung said "Sure Tahyungie" Namjoon said ruffling his hair. "Namjoon~" Jin said "Yes Jinnie?" Namjoon replied "Banana Milk~" Jin said "Ahh okay" Namjoon said as he got up to get what his Omega asked of him "I've been having this weird Banana Milk craving with this child" Jin tells Yoongi as the milk is placed in front of him. "Thank you Joonie" Jin says as he opens the bottle and puts in the straw "No problem Jin" Namjoon says as he sits down in his chair to continue eating. 

"Do you have any names for this little boy, Jin?" Hoseok asked "Oh so it's just Jin has control of the name?" Namjoon says crossing his arms "Shut up Namjoon you choose Tae's name so it's only fair I choose this boy's name!" Jin said before continuing on, "Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted, I am naming him Jungkook" Jin said sipping another banana milk "Welp it's okay with me so, I guess his name's Jungkook" Namjoon says "It took a while to find the perfect name for Jimin" Yoongi said "Speaking of pups and choosing names, do you guys plan on having anymore pups?" Namjoon said "Well sur-" "Nope I am not going through that ever again sorry Hobi I love you, but i'm not going to have another one of your pups" Yoongi said cutting of Hoseok. "Aww why not?" Hoseok said kissing Yoongi's head "Like I said I'm never going through that pain ever again, i'm fine with one but two? Nah" Yoongi pauses before continuing "But if it happens again accidentally," Yoongi says eyeing Hoseok "I will be open to having another child but will I plan another one? Nope, I'm fine with my cute Jiminie" Yoongi says as they all watch Taehyung and Jimin play together.

"Hold my banana milk, I gotta pee" Jin said handing Namjoon his banana milk. "But you just went pee a couple minutes ag-" Namjoon was saying until Jin cut him off "Yah! Do you have a 3 pound child sitting on your bladder?" Namjoon stayed quiet at this "Didn't think so" Jin said before waddling off to the bathroom. "Pfft" Yoongi said before him and Hoseok began laughing. "Guys~ Stop laughing, it's not that funny" Namjoon whined "No that was the-" he inhaled "Funniest thing ever" Hoseok said in between laughs "Yeah Joon he pretty much destroyed you" Yoongi said "What a pitty, I thought you were the God of Destruction" Hoseok said "Stop! Cut me some slack, Jin really has me have banana milk inside and outside the fridge for when he wants a room temperature milk or a cold one" Namjoon said as Jin came waddling back in. "Okay now that we decided on a movie night- er, movie morning what movie are we going to watch?" Hoseok said. "Hey, where's the pups?" Yoongi said before ironically, they heard screams from Taehyung's room. 

Meanwhile 

"Jiminie! Let's go to my woom" Taehyungs said dragging Jimin along by his hand "Okay" Jimin said following Taehyung to his room. "Lets watch a scary movie or video" Taehyung says pulling up Netflix on his I Pad. "But I don't wanna watch a scawy movie TaeTae." Jimin says as Taehyung looks through the movies "Okay ChimChim then lets watch a scary video." Taehyung says getting out of Netflix and going into YouTube. "I gotta go baffroom real quick TaeTae." Jimin says getting off the bed and walking toawrds Taehyung's "Personal" bathroom. Taehyung says nothing as he taps the voice command and says "Scary Videos" when he knows Jimin can't hear him in the bathroom, he picks a video and waits for Jimin to come back. Taehyung tries not to be scared as he waits for Jimin to come back and right as he was going to go knock on the door and ask Jimin when he's coming back, Jimin comes out and gets on the bed again. Taehyung starts the video and Jimin gets scared right away and hugs Taehyung hiding his face. At this point Taehyung is getting scared, Jimin looks at the screen at the worst time. When Jimin looks at the screen there was a jumpscare and they immediately screamed as loud as they could. (Not on purpose of course) 

They all stood up immediately after hearing the screams. They all ran up the stairs to Taehyung's room, well Jin kinda waddled as fast as he could. Namjoon and Hoseok on instinct, were ready to fight to protect their pups and on Jin and Yoongi's instincts they were ready to soothe their scared pups. They got to the room to see Taehyung and Jimin cuddled together on the corner of Tae's bed. Jimin and Tae were shaking like crazy covering their ears as the video played still because they didn't pause the video, Jimin was crying and Taehyung had tears in his eyes. "What happened?" Hoseok said in a soothing voice walking into the room picking up the pups into his lap. Namjoon saw what was going on and hurried to pause the video and take it off the screen. Jin and Yoongi came to the rescue of their crying pups. Yoongi taking Jimin from Hoseok, craddling Jimin and Jin putting Taehyung in his lap carefully as he was carrying another pup. Namjoon sat next to Jin rubbing Tae's back and Yoongi sat next to Hoseok as they all let out soothing pheromones. Jimin burrowed his face into Yoongi's neck inhaling his Minty, fresh grass scent still whining "Shhh Jiminie, you're fine" Yoongi said "Give him to me" Hoseok said as Yoongi gave their pup to him. Again Jimin put his nose right on Hoseok's scent gland and inhaled Hoseok's scent, a citrus-y scent it had a summer day feel to it. " So TaeTae what happened baby?" Jin said letting out his fresh Rose-y cotton scent "We wanted to watch a scary video and we did and it was too scary" Tae said in between sobs crawling toward his appa to inhale his wood filled forest scent. "I think it's time for a nap" Yoongi said rubbing Jimin's back. "I think so too" Jin said "But the scary ghosts and monsters" Jimin said "Your daddy and I will be her Jimin" Jin said "Yeah let's have you two lay down" Hoseok said. "You up for sharing banana milk Jin?" Namjoon said "I guess if it's for our pups, oh and Joonie~ Could you be a dear and go to the store for some more banana milk." Jin says "Do I have a say in this?" Namjoon asked "Not at all" Jin said smiling "You have to go with him Hobi" Yoongi said grabbing Jimin from him "Will you guys be fine?" Hoseok said "Yes we will now go get the banana milk, not from the fridge then go to the store for some more" Yoongi said. "Okay I'll wait by the door for you Joon" Hoseok said. "Okay i'll hurry" Namjoon said. 

"Okay here, look appa brought banana milk!" Seokjin says poking the straw through the lid for the two banana milks and placing them on Taehyung's night stand while Yoongi puts Jimin and Taehyung in the covers sitting up. Yoongi grabs the banana milks and hands them to their pups, Yoongi and Seokjin continue to let out soothing pheromones, as Taehyung and Jimin were still shaken up by the video. "Aish we shouldn't have gave them something to drink before a nap." Jin says rubbing his forehead "I mean we can just have them go to the bathroom before they actually fall asleep. And i'm pretty sure the banana milk is gonna help them sleep" Yoongi said before he paused "We totally forgot about the movie we were supposed to watch." Yoongi said looking at Jimin lovingly, drinking his banana milk "Well that's what happens when you have pups. I may have to change plans time to time but I wouldn't trade it for the world." Jin said as Jimin and Taehyung finished their milk simultaneously "Daddy here" Jimin said giving his and Taehyung's milk bottles. "Same I wouldn't trade it for the world" Yoongi said before heading downstairs to the kitchen. "Come on boys let's go to the bathroom" Jin said helping them off the bed. 

Soon Yoongi was back in the room, Taehyung and Jimin were in the sheets for their nap, and Jin turned off the lights and put on Taehyung's rainbow star light projector that spins around the room. "Okay time for nap time pups" Jin said as he stroked Taehyung's hair "Eomma, can you please sing for me and Jiminie?" Taehyung asked "Yeah sing, sing!" Jimin chanted "Okay okay, Jimin this song is called Epiphany" Jin said before starting to sing. As Jin sang he ran his fingers through Taehyung's soft hair and gently scratched his scalp, Yoongi took out little knots from Jimin's fluffy hair as he too was soothed by Jin's singing, he always was, when they were younger Jin's voice always made Yoongi feel better. Soon enough Jimin and Taehyung were fast asleep, "Wow they fell asleep fast." Yoongi said as they walked out of Taehyung's room. "Works like a charm every time" Jin said as he slowly shut the door, leaving a decent sized crack open. "I would do the same but, ya know, I can't sing" Yoongi said as they walked down the stairs "Oh shut up you're not that bad! I've heard you before" Jin said hitting Yoongi "Yeah but i'm not on your level." Yoongi said. "I should ask Joonie to get more popsicles for the me, and the pups of course! But mostly for me" Jin said getting his phone out and texting Namjoon. "Yoongi! Tell Hoseok to get more Coke. We have Sprite but Namjoon wont get Coke because 'Dark sodas aren't good for you blah blah blah' as much as this child loves banana milk I need my share of Coca-Cola" Jin said Yoongi looked at him deadpanning "Are you serious?" "Why would I lie about this? I am being deprived of my precious Coca-Cola" Jin said pretending to wipe a single tear from his face "Pfft okay then" Yoongi said also texting Hoseok. After they texted their Alphas they sat down on the couch to watch some shows.

"Hey Yoongi" Jin said "Hmm" Yoongi replied "What do you think Jimin will present as?" Jin said. "Hmm, I have a feeling my Jiminie is going to be an adorable Omega." Yoongi says fondly thinking of his cute little pup. "Yeah Jimin seems like he'll make a wonderful Omega, but Taehyung, I can't tell if that little rascal is going to be a Alpha, Beta, or Omega. He is seriously hard to read and I obviously haven't met this pup yet but I think he might be-." Jin said as he got cut off, they heard car doors open and close outside. "My alpha~" Jin said as he was going to get up "Nope" Yoongi said and he lightly pushed him back down "I am not letting you move around a lot unless you need to with you so close to your due date." Yoongi said as Jin let out a pouty huff "I'll help them, you can't carry heavy things anyway." Yoongi said walking to the door and opening it to go out and help bring everything in.

Once they got everything in and had it put away, Jin asked for another banana milk, of course while Jin decided to pick up his and Yoongi's previous conversation. "So as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I think this pup will be an alpha, based on his really powerful kicks but, as I said, I can't be completely sure." Jin said "Oh so you're guessing the rank of our unborn pup?" Namjoon said with one arm around Jin and the other on his stomach, where his unborn pup resides. "What, I can't at least try to guess the rank of the pup i'm carrying?" Jin says looking at Namjoon. Namjoon than kissing Jin then says "You overreact to much" as he then moves hair out of Jin's face. "Well duh, this is Kim Seokjin we are talking about" Hoseok says with his arms wrapped around Yoongi with his head on Yoongi's. "Aww look at you two being super adorable~" Jin coos at Yoongi and Hoseok.

"Jin" 

"Yeah?" 

"I hate you" 

"Aww I love you too, Yoongles" 

As if it was right on cue, all four adults heard Taehyung's room door open and the pattering of four little feet running through the halls of the mansion that Namjoon and Jin own. "My puppy!" Hoseok yelled as Jimin and Taehyung slid down the stairs on their butts and landed at the bottom of the stairs, "Come to appa Jiminie~" Hoseok said with his arms out. Jimin all but jumped into his appa's arms and put his face on his scent gland, inhaling the citrus-y summer day scent his appa had. By this time Taehyung had learned not to jump on his eomma because he knew he was carrying a boy pup that would soon be his little brother, so he did the smart thing and instead jumped on his appa, Namjoon. Namjoon let out an "OOF" because of the sudden weight that had been put on him unexpectedly. Taehyung too smashed his head into his appa's neck. Taehyung loved Namjoon's scent, a forest but the scent of wood stuck out more. "Appa your scent and eomma's mix together and it smells yummy!" Taehyung said as he sniffed in Jin's direction. "Is that so?" Jin said "Mhm" Taehyung responded Jimin climbed on Yoongi and smelled his scent and said "Yeah my daddy and appa scent mixes and it smells yummy too" Jimin said happily going back and fouth from Hoseok's neck to Yoongi's . "Oh it's time to make lunch. I'm sorry my little puppy." Yoongi said as he moved Jimin off his lap, Jimin whined and latched arms around Hoseok as Yoongi walked over to Seokjin and grabbed his hands to help get the pregnant omega up off the couch. "No, it's fine we can just order some fo-" Namjoon started, to try to make his omega stay and sit down so his mate and their pup is safe and healthy, "Namjoon stop, calm your Alpha insticts. I'm going to help him make the food and you should know, take out isn't healthy for Jin or Jungkook." Yoongi said helping Jin to his feet "Thank you Yoongi! He has been helicoptering me for these past few months It's really sweet, too sweet to the point I can't stand it." Jin said looking straight at Namjoon. "Don't be mean to him! He can't help it you guys, and Yoongi you know I couldn't either but you loved it, didn't you~" Hoseok said teasingly running his hands through Jimin's hair. Yoongi blushed at this "I did not!" he said "Oh but you did" Hoseok teased even more "I hate you" Yoongi said "Oh then what's this" Hoseok said pointing at his mating mark. Yoongi glared at Hoseok as he and Jin walked, or really, Jin waddled and Yoongi walked over to the kitchen. 

"So Yoongi, What exactly are we making?" Jin asked "Well I went through the groceries and Namjoon and Hobi bought ingredients for Japchae, by Tae's request." Yoongi said looking at the stuff for Japchae then Jin. "Of course Taehyungie would want Japchae, okay lets get started while our puppies are sleeping." Jin said clapping his hands together cheerfully. 

"Hey Joon, did you notice we totally forgot about choosing and watching a movie?" Hoseok said "Hmm, I didn't actually notice." Namjoon said looking into the kitchen. "Hey what's wrong? Why are you looking in the- Ohhh" Hoseok said connecting the dots "I feel useless not being able to help my Omega. We are freaking filthy rich how do we not have a cook!?!" Namjoon vented to Hoseok "Well you don't have a cook because we all know Jin loves to cook for everyone and well I don't know Omega are confusing." Hoseok said as Namjoon and Hoseok heard a "OOF" come from Jin in the kitchen. Namjoon practically teleported over to Jin and grabbed his waist and felt around saying "Jin what's wrong? Is he coming? Isn't it too early? Jin, i'll call the ambulance don't worry! Hoseok get my phone it's on the-" "Namjoon! Stop he's not coming, he just kicked me. Like I said this child's kicks are strong." Jin said smiling at Namjoon for being so cute and protective of him "Not to mention false contractions are a thing" Jin added. Yoongi and Hoseok are just laughing in the background watching the scene unfold. "Jin, you scared the crap out of me" Namjoon said before pulling Jin in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i'm super sorry for this being sooo late but I need your guys' opinion on Tae calling Jin eomma. In the end I know it's my story and all but you're my readers and I need you guys to tell me what you like to see :3 I think it's okay because to me, it's cute! Jin is the Omega who birthed him and stuffs but if you guys don't like it I will most definitely change it to dada or something like that :3 Also I wanna hurry and get this school ark thingy done so I can write more Namjin and Sope family fluff hhhh
> 
> Question: Do you think Tae is going to be an Alpha or Omega? ;3 
> 
> -Holly'sSuga  
> P.S This is me a couple days after getting this chapter going and not deleted and it almost got deleted aka. It got deleted and I almost had a heart attack (In Namjoon's voice) but then it said "Google Chrome didn't shut down correctly" and I almost cried tears of happiness cause it didn't get deleted ;w;


End file.
